Bamon - at all costs
by Bloodybamon
Summary: Lily found out that Damon and Bonnie killed one of her heretics. What will happen now? This story is all about Bamon and how they've finally found their way into each others heart.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hey guys! In case that someone's actually reading this fic: Thanks! I've had this really cute Bamon dream.. so I've decided to write this story. Maybe someone will like it. Warning: I've probably made a lot of spelling mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.

This story doesn't really follow the storyline for the seventh season. Don't be confused bc my story basically starts after what happened in 7x01 but my story is already in the future. A half year passed since Bonnie and Damon (aka Team badass ;) ) killed the heretic.

Please leave reviews.

Chapter 1: At all costs

*cellphone ringing*

"Damon..She knows, you have to pack your things and go. As far as you can…" Stefan said out of breath.

"Relax brother, I'm not gonna run run away like a coward. If she wants war, we will have war." Damon said with a perky smile. Of course he didn't take the situation serious. He wasn't afraid of his mother or her weird heretics. He would stay. And he would fight if it would be necessary.

"Damon. You don't understand it's not just about you. You didn't tell me, but I know that you killed this one heretic together with Bonnie. Lily knows, too and if you two don't leave town til the sun goes down.. She'll kill both of you.

You're tried to protect Bonnie, didn't you?"

"Damn it! Of course I did, Stefan." Damon said with a bit of despair in his voice. He just wanted to protect his loved ones. And now he felt like he failed, that he always failed. It didn't matter how often he failed protecting someone he loved. He wouldn't stop trying to protect Bonnie. The despair was gone only determination was left. He'd protect Bonnie at all costs.

"Get your ass out of town, Damon. And uh don't forget Bonnie."

"Never."

Damon packed some of his things and drove directly to the whitmore college. He vamped to bonnies dorm and directly into her room. He could find the way with his eyes closed.

He entered Bonnie's room. No Bonnie. The room wasn't really big so he would've seen her as soon as he entered. She's probably still in class, he thought. So he decided to take a look at her schedule which hung on Bonnie's fridge.

" _yup still in class..diligent Bon-Bon."_ He murmured to himself with a cheeky smile. Bonnie would be here in less than twenty minutes. He grabbed the biggest bag he could find and started to pack bonnie's things. He didn't know how she organized her closet so he just started with the upper drawer. Some, pullovers, some T-shirts.. trousers.

And he found a dress which he really liked. He never saw her wearing it.

 _What a pity._ He thought.

It was a beautiful dress, it was short and would reach Bonnie to her knees. The upper part of the dress had silver lace fabric. The lower part, which looked like a skirt was cream-colored. It would definitely suit Bonnie. But it wasn't a dress you'd wear without a special reason, it would fit if she'd go on a party or a feast..or even a date.

The third drawer was full with lingerie's. Really sexy lingerie's. He couldn't stop himself but he pictured her automatically in those lingerie's. He didn't want to, it just kind of happened.

He shook his head and thought " _stop it, Damon. Get your shit together she's your best friend. And now concentrate. She'll be here soon and we'll leave directly."_

When he was about to close that drawer he saw a little red package..

 _Condoms? What the hell Bonnie?_

 _She's a woman of course she has condos.. But does she have a boyfriend? No of course not. She would've told me. Why am I even thinking about this? None of my business._

Then he closed the drawer, went to the bathroom he grabbed everything of what he thought Bonnie would need. _Toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, manicure scissor, razor…_

 _Done. Bonnie will be here in 8 minutes._

Damon sat down on Bonnie's bed. And he patiently waited 8 actually 9 minutes 'til Bonnie finally arrived.

Bonnie entered her room and saw Damon.

"Uhm, What are you doing here?"

"Listen Bonnie, we have to go.."

"um ok? But where do we have to go? Fill me in."

"No you don't understand, I've already packed your things. We'll leave in less than 5 minutes. Lily found out. You're not safe anymore, Bonnie."

"But .. I can't just leave. We.. We can fight. I want to fight. I'm not just leaving like that." Bonnie said while she realized that they really need to leave. But she didn't want to.

"Damon.. We can stay and, if she wanna fight, we'll fight."

"NO. We're leaving now." Damon said with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Why are you yelling at me? And more important is, why are you angry with me? I'm not the psychotic heretic mom …."

"Because we really need to leave and you know that. If Lily didn't find out that you were involved in killing the one heretic, I wouldn't leave. But Bonnie, she knows.. and I don't want you to end up dead again."

"I can take care of myself.."

"Bonnie. They want us DEAD. We can't kill all the heretics.

You're my best friend, and if anything ever happened to you I would lose my mind. ."

Bonnie was overwhelmed by all sort of feelings. But she knew going away for a while wouldn't be that bad. It's probably the right decision. She fought her whole life. She was so tired of it.

"So where are we going?"

Author's note: ok, that was the first chapter. I'm not really satisfied with the result but..

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Bamon - at all costs

Chapter 2: Road trip

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked with a devilish smile.

"Well first we could get out of town and then we'll see?"

"Yeah.. So you said that you've already packed my things?" Bonnie asked with a lot of distrust.

 _He probably only packed unimportant things and forgot the half..._ Bonnie thought.

"Sure, I did. And I know what you're thinking. No I didn't forget the half and of course I've only packed important things.. I would let you take a look if everything you need is inside of this magical bag, but unfortunately we do not have time for this." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Well than I'll be so kind to trust you. But in case that anything's missing-"

"You'll abracadabra witchy ju-ju my ass, I know Bon-Bon." Damon said while he tried to stay serious. It didn't really work. He laughed. So did Bonnie.

"Ok are you ready to leave?" Bonnie asked.

"Hell, yeah." He answered.

"Umm see what you did there, buddy." Bonnie said as soon as they walked through her door, on their way to Damon's car.

"Did you- did you just friend zoned me? I'm truly shocked Bonnie." Damon said as he pretended to be a sad little puppy.

"You know, that puppy face doesn't work on me.."

Then they've entered Damon's car, and they left Whit more, mystic falls and the heretics behind.

"How long are we already driving, Damon?" Bonnie asked with a really sleepy voice; she just had a nap.

"Umm 2 hours. I can't believe that you've actually fell asleep after an hour. Come on you can do better, Bonnie." He said with fake disappointment in his voice.

Bonnie yawned and said: "yeah I actually can. But I've been sooo tired. But now I'm here. Not gonna fall asleep again. I promise. Ok at least not for the next few hours." She said with an apologizing smile.

*1 hour later*

"Oh um, I'm really curious what things you've packed for me. Where's my bag?"

"On the back seat but I don't know if you can get it from here.."

"I'll try." She unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to grab it.

 _Damn it.. Just a .. bit_ she thought.

"Ugh I can't get it from here."

"I'm sure you can do it, just use a bit more of your physical strengths."

"Ha-ha. You're real fun today."

She kind of climbed over her seat and leaned forward towards the bag. It really looked weird.

During her act of getting that bag, and this weird position she just occupied her ass was high up in the air. It literally was right next to Damon's face. As soon as Bonnie realized that, she tried even harder and faster to get this damn bag.

Meanwhile Damon tried to remain concentrated. He needed to keep his eyes on the road.

But one look...

 _Nope. Not gonna look at that butt_. He thought determined.

But then, he did.

 _Damn. Perfectly shaped_.

All these thoughts he had in that moment from which he knew he weren't supposed to have..

While Damon were totally distracted with his thoughts and that perfectly shaped butt..

The street didn't remain to stay straight. There was a sharp deviation to left. Of course Damon didn't notice.

"Yes! I've got the bag." Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie yelling pulled him out of his thoughts

And now Damon was fully concentrated again, so he slows down really abruptly. He knew it would throw Bonnie back and even worse, it'd throw her out of the window. While Bonnie got thrown back he somehow caught her and she landed on his lap.

"Oh..god.." She said whispering as she realized that her face was way too close to his. She didn't move though. He didn't either. They were in their own little bubble, nothing existed except them. Bonnie's right hand laid on his neck, while Damon's right hand laid on Bonnie's lower back. Every part of her body which touched Damon's felt like his body would burn into her skin. She felt ever single connection between them. Not only the connections between their body's, also between their hearts, and souls.

Damon did, too. In that little moment he felt like it would be the hardest thing he ever did to let her go. To not touch her.

They were both looking into each other's eyes. Very intensively. Then his eyes wandered down to her lips.

 _Those lips. So perfect and so damn smooth. How would they feel like on my lips?_

Bonnie was well aware that he was looking at her lips. And she really would want to let him taste her lips. She saw the way he was looking at her lips. His eyes full of desire. But she didn't want to regret this decision later, even though in that very little moment she couldn't imagine that she'd ever regret kissing him.

But they are best friends. Just best friends. Nothing more. So Bonnie decided to interrupt that moment.

"What happened? I mean..I've.. I've got thrown back.."

"yeah, uhmm I.. I don't really know I've kinda got distracted.."

"Are you tired? Should I drive for a while?"

"No I'm fine, we've only got one hour to drive anyway."

Bonnie tried to get off of his lap. And it wasn't really that easy. Not in a car.

She somehow made it.

"And then?" Bonnie asked while she was totally sunk in her thoughts…

 _What was that? Oh god, Bonnie, calm down. Calm down. This will never happen again. It meant noting. It was just a weird moment. Everything's ok._

"There's a hotel where we'll check in, I think we deserve a break from driving. We are already far away from Mystic Falls."

"mhm ok."

Damon thought about that moment, too.

 _Ok. What the hell just happened? I don't feel that way towards Bonnie. We're best friends. Maybe it's because I didn't have sex in such a long time. I've probably just been way too horny._

They continued driving. She finally opened the bag to have a theme to talk about, and the first thing that she saw was her Grimoire.

"Oh thanks, Damon. I'm glad that you've took that with us." She said with a thankful smile.

"Well, I've said that I've packed important things..."

"Yeah let's take a look at the other things.."

Mhmm, clothes, actually some of her favorite clothes. And then this dress..

"Wow, that dress.. Why did you take it?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Because I've never saw you wearing it."

"Yeah that dress.. I don't know.. I think it wouldn't suit me. And I've never been brave enough to actually wear it. I've always waited for a special day or something.."

"

"I think you would look stunning in that dress." He looked at her. Looked into her eyes, really intensively. And she did, too.

They didn't move. Bonnie didn't even dare to breathe. It was like they would be in their own bubble, again..

 _Oh god, not again. No, no, no, Bonnie. Say something. Interrupt this._ She thought.

But this time Damon interrupted their bubble moment.

"Bonnie, I can't hear you breathing anymore."

"Yeah I kinda got distracted..

But um keep your eyes on the road."

So he did.

"Back to the bag! Ok, yeah I have to admit you've packed my things properly."

"Though It's kind of weird to imagine you going through my closet and drawers but.."

"Talking about drawers.. You know your one drawer.. With your lingerie's. I've found this one red package-"

"Ok, Damon this is nothing I'm gonna discuss with you"

"I didn't want to. I just wanted to make sure you're not mad because I didn't brought them." Damon kind of looked furious.

"Why would I- wait, you sound so jealous.."

"Don't talk nonsense Bonnie, I'm not jealous. Why would I? There's not a single reason for it. You're my best friend, I'm happy for you when you get laid down, buddy."

He parked his car at a gas station. He got out of the car and slammed the door harder than he wanted.

He left a confused Bonnie behind.

 _why is he so.. furious? Have I done something wrong?_

Damon came back and he brought two coffees with him.

"Here for you, Bon." He said as he handed over the coffee.

"Thanks, but Damon.. I-"

"No you don't have to explain anything. I don't know why I've got so furious. It's none of my business. So.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

They've finally arrived at the hotel.

"Wow that's actually a really pretty hotel. Do you think they've still got free rooms?"

"Let's find out." Damon said as he opened the door for Bonnie.

They directly walked to the desk where the receptionist stood.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We would like to have a room with two separated beds-"

"or just two rooms." Bonnie added and darted a playful look at Damon.

"Yes, I'll just look if that's available…" He typed something into his computer and said; " Oh I'm sorry, but we've only got one free room. It's a big room, with a king size bed. So there would be much place for both of you. I'm sorry if that's not what you want, but that's the only thing I can offer you."

No one said anything for a moment. Bonnie didn't know what to do. Just take that room? But both of them sleeping in the same bed?

Before Bonnie could say something, Damon said: "That will do. Thanks."


	3. Bamon - at all costs chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Thanks." Damon said again when the receptionist gave him the key to Bonnie's and his room for the next few days.

Bonnie couldn't believe that Damon actually

agreed to this. But she was sure that there would be a comfortable couch were Damon or Bonnie could sleep.

 _But that's not necessary.. There will be a huge bed. No one should be sleeping on the couch. I mean there would be enough space for the both of us. So stop making this a huge deal, Bonnie. Everything's under control._

Bonnie thought while she walked besides Damon, who talked to her. But Bonnie was totally sunk in her thoughts so, of course she didn't hear what he said. Damon realized that Bonnie wasn't listening so he said: "Bonnie you ok? Or does it make you nervous.. You know..Me. You. One bed.. He winked.

"Don't be silly, Damon. It's not making me nervous. It's really not a big deal."

But to Bonnie it really had been a big deal. But that's something she would have never admitted at this point. Damon wouldn't either. They both felt tingly when they touched each other. And they both felt this really small butterfly in their stomach which wasn't supposed to be there. But when time passes on the butterfly will grow. For both of them and they wouldn't be able to fight against it. Doesn't matter how hard they'd try.

They reached their room. Before Damon would open the door with the key he asked: "You ready?" He said playfully.

"Be ready for what? A hot bath? A king size bed? Finally getting proper sleep? I couldn't be more ready, so open the door Damon."

"Alright. No reason to be that harsh, judgy." he said. "sorry." She murmured and looked down, it wasn't her intention to be harsh.

He opened the door and both entered the room. Both were walking into different directions. Bonnie decided to go to the bathroom first. She was curious how it looked like. Damon wanted to see the bedroom first.

"Wow. This is so beautiful" Bonnie said from the bathroom. She stood in front of a huge mirror which had an ornate framework. It hung in the middle of the room. Bonnie looked to the left where she saw a bathtub. A really beautiful one. It was a freestanding tub. She always wanted to have a bathtub like this. She thought about how romantic and cozy it'd be in there. Especially with a boyfriend..

"well I think the hotel expected a couple to check in for this room." Damon yelled from the other side from the little apartment.

"Why?" Bonnie yelled back. Even though it wasn't necessary to yell. She could have murmured her question and he would have still understood. "You should see this by yourself, come over here."

So Bonnie did, she was very curious what she'd see in a few seconds. Then she stood right next to Damon and she looked at the bed. Which was really huge. "Um I guess you were right. Looks like they did expect a couple. She said while she looked at the red rose leafs which were perfectly formed into a giant heart. "But I can't believe that they did this.. it's so cheesy." She laughed.

 _God, she's so beautiful when she's laughing…_ Damon thought.

"But I'm sure real couples love this. They probably just fall in bed and have sex before they even unpacked their things." _Oh god STOP TALKING BONNIE._

She just didn't want this situation to be awkward. So she tried to hide the fact that she really did think that it was romantic. And then she talked about sex. And it made the situation awkward.

 _This situation is already awkward, why not making it a bit more awkward than it already is.._ Damon thought. Then he smiled a devilish smile at Bonnie. "Why are you smi-"

Before Bonnie could even blink she found herself on the bad pressed against the mattress and Damon. Damon laid on top of her. Their faces so close. Just one of them had to move and their lips would touch. Bonnie tried to stay calm but her heart was beating way too fast. She was sure Damon would notice.

 _Her heart is beating so fast.._

 _why did I do this? Her warmth and touch are making me crazy. She is making me crazy. What is it that makes me adore this witch so much? I'm definitely not supposed to feel this towards her. Or is it still something friends feel for each other?_

Damon loved to hear Bonnie's heart beating. He loved to concentrate on her heart beat, like it'd be the only noise in this universe. It meant that she's alive. Alive and close to Damon. And in that moment he felt like laying his head down on her chest and just listening to her heartbeat.

But of course he didn't do it. Neither of them moved until Bonnie was able to react again. So she turned them over. And now she was sitting on top of him. Her legs on either side of him.

Damon had been surprised by Bonnies action. So then he was the one who needed a moment to react. But then he did. He sat up and now their faces were close again. His hands on her hips. But Bonnie just pushed him back so that he was laying on the mattress again. Then she put her right hand on damons throat, pretending to be a dangerous threat. She smiled and said: "Stop playing dirty games with me, Damon. Don't forget, I can play dirty, too."

Bonnie was about to get off of Damon but he pressed her back on top of him.

"Oh can you?" Damon asked teasingly.

Then Bonnie rolled her hips over damon's slight erection while she leaned forward and she let her hand slowly wandering over his chest until her hand reached his right cheek.

She was close to his lips again. _What are you doing bonnie?_ She thought. Then she slightly streaked his lips with hers. Damon leaned in for more, but Bonnie had already pulled back. Damon almost forgot himself. He wanted her so bad.

Bonnie leaned forward again. And she led her lips to his ear and seductively whispered: "Oh yes, I can."

Then she got off of him and started to unpack her things while Damon went to the bathroom and took a cold shower.

Neither of them could believe what just happened.

*one hour later*

Both were sitting on the balcony. Damon with a glass of bourbon in his hand that he just ordered. Bonnie drank wine and just finished eating her tomato mozzarella salad.

They didn't talk about what happened just an hour ago. And Damon felt like they couldn't really continue being best friends until they would talk about it. So he started talking about it..

"You know Bonnie, what happened.. I mean-"

"Damon we don't have to talk about this, we were just messing around.."

"Yeah right, I just wanted to make sure that you're not uncomfortable with this. I'm glad you have the same opinion as me. I mean we are just friends, right?"

"Absolutely. Just imagine us being more than friends. That would be weird" She said laughing.

"I know right. We don't even fit together. Not at all." He said as he joined her laughing.

They laughed about the thought of them being more than friends. But deep hidden in their hearts, they knew that was what they truly wanted.

Author's note: That's it for now! Gonna update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. 3


	4. Bamon - at all costs chapter 4

Author's note: this chapter still plays on the same day as in chapter three. Now it's around 10pm and they checked in around 8pm. I thought that might be an important information. Hope you'll have fun reading it! Xx

Chapter 3

"Ok Damon, now that we've talked about it.. I'll finally take my well deserved bath." Bonnie said as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

As Bonnie laid in the bathtub she decided to finally call Caroline. She missed her. Even though they didn't see each other for only a day. But she knew that they wouldn't see each other for a few months or even longer. That's at least what she thought.. But they would see each other sooner than Bonnie would have expected.

Bonnie called her, care answered really quickly: "Bonnie! Hey! Oh my god. Are you and Damon safe?"

"Hey care. Yes, I think we are safe, so you don't have to worry." Bonnie smiled.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad that you're safe. Wait are you taking a bath right now? It really sounds like that."

"Yes I do but-"

"But you're.. alone. Right?" Caroline said curiously

"Of course, care. Who's supposed to be here with me.. in this bathtub?"

"Never mind."

"Wait!

Caroline Forbes. Did you truly think I would be bathing with Damon? Oh come on. You know me. And you know him. We're only friends. And.. If I'd be bathing with Damon.. Why would I be calling you?"

"Ok, I'm sorry Bonnie idk, I just thought.. Whatever. Doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe!"

"And I hope you're safe, too. Lily's not gonna hurt you? And speaking of the Salvatore's.. What about you and Stefan, some news?"

"Yes, I am safe. She's not gonna hurt me. Don't worry. And uhm... Yeah, Stefan and I.. I guess we're a thing know. Ah it's so exciting."

"Ah care, I'm so happy for you! Greet Stefan from me next time you'll see him."

"I'll do it. Love you, Bonnie!"

"Love you, too, care. Bye"

"Bye." Then they hung up.

After 10 more minutes passed Bonnie wanted to go out of the bathtub. She reached for her towel.

 _Damn it! Where's my towel? Oh.. I forgot it in the bedroom. But there has to be a towel in this bath._

But she couldn't find one. So she had several options, letting herself dry by the air which would take way too long, somehow using her clothes to dry her or calling Damon.

She thought calling Damon would be her best option. So she did.

"Damoooon?"

Damon laid on the bed and read a book when he heard Bonnie yelling his name. So he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Uhm Bonnie? Do you need some help or?" He said though the door.

"No, Well.. Actually I do need your help. I forgot my towel in the bedroom.. So could you please just bring it to me?"

"Yup, just wait a second."

"Ok, uhm but you don't have to come in, just throw the towel in." She said as Damon had already opened the door wide open.

"Yeah, or you could just come in.." Bonnie said while she made sure that her body was covered with bath foam. And fortunately it was.

So Damon couldn't see anything he hadn't seen before.

"Here's your towel." He threw the towel into Bonnie's direction. She didn't dare try catching it. She was afraid that then her breasts wouldn't remain to be covered. She could grab it later from the ground. "Thanks." Bonnie said shyly. She didn't really know how to handle this situation. She wasn't really comfortable with Damon looking at her being naked, even though she was covered. But on the other hand it didn't bother her one bit.

 _Weird_

she thought.

"You're welcome." Damon said as he turned around to leave. Then Bonnie said: "uhm the tv in the bedroom, does have Netflix right?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh you wanna Netflix and chill? I thought we talked about the 'just friends' theme.. What changed your mind?" He said humorously.

"Nothing changed my mind, I don't want to Netflix and chill with you.. Ok I actually want to. But I don't have the intention behind it like the teenage kids nowadays."

"Oh well, then.. Yes the tv has Netflix."

"Great I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to log in with my account."

Bonnie said.

He left. And finally closed the door.

 _Why didn't I wait until I get out of the bath? That wasn't really necessary. Whatever.._

When she was done with getting ready for the night she went to the bedroom. Damon already laid on the bed. "Do you always lay on the right side?" She asked.

"No, I always lay on the left side of the bed.. But I thought it's time to try something different."

Bonnie logged in on her Netflix account.

"So what do you wanna watch, Damon?"

"I don't know, just chose whatever you like to watch."

"Um, ok. What about The walking dead? I have to catch up on this show, it's one of my favorites. But you know when we spend a few months on the other side.."

Bonnie remembered her time in 1994. She had some good memories in connection with it. But her time in the prison world without Damon. That was her hell. She tried to fight against the upcoming tears.

 _Oh god, no. Why am I so emotional today?_

The she wanted to overplay her sudden sadness.

So she tried it with humour. "well, the wifi signal hadn't been good over there, huh?" She smiled at Damon.

But he directly knew that it was a fake smile, and he saw her tears, too. Bonnie started the first episode of season 4 of the walking dead. Damon reached for the remote and switched off the tv.

Bonnie looked confusingly at him and asked: "Why did you do this. If you didn't want to watch the walking dead you could have just said.."

"No it's just I don't want to see you sad. I saw it a few times over the past month when you were sunk in your thoughts. And you looked so sad.."

"No, I'm alive.. And finally back in this world. I'm fine-" Then a tears were rolling down her cheeks. A lot of tears. She couldn't control it. She never thought that she would cry in front of him. But in that moment, all the tears she held back since she was back.. It felt so good for her to cry it out. Especially because Damon stood up walked straight towards her and then laid his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible.

"It's okay.." He said with a calming voice while he caressed over her hair.

After a while Bonnie stopped crying.

There was only a little light shining in the room.

Bonnie was more than glad about it because Damon couldn't perfectly see her face which was red and swollen from crying.

They both laid down on the bed on their sides, so that they would be able to see each other. Damon stroke her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry Damon, I didn't want to be that emotional today.."

He looked really intensively into her eyes and said: "Please Bonnie, don't ever apologize for your feelings again. They are important, just as much as you are. And if you wanna cry you can cry. It's human. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Damon. I really appreciate that.." She was overwhelmed by how much he cares for her feelings. How much he cares for _her_.

She took his hand from her cheek, and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You know, Damon.. When I sent you back into this world.. I was all alone with this Psycho. But that wasn't even the hardest thing. It was that you weren't there anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happy for you that you finally made it back. But I.. I really missed you, bickering with you, and I even missed your stupid pancakes. Can you imagine?"

"Yes. I actually can. I missed you, too Bonnie. And I missed making these stupid pancakes for you. After you sent me Ms. Cuddles, I knew that you were still alive. And as much as I liked being back in this time.. There had been days where I actually wished that you hadn't sent me back. That probably sounds crazy.. But I knew that it must've been hard for you, all alone. And if I had the decision to either leaving you hurt, or staying. I would've chosen to stay, and spend the rest of my life with you in the prison world. I would've never left you. I want you to know that."

Bonnie would have never expected that. She already knew that Damon cared for her. But what he just told her was totally overwhelming. Her respond to that was a warming smile.

And then she said: "You remember when you've been a drama queen all day, and you said that this prison world would be your own personal hell? After I sent you back, I realized that it was mine." She smiled sadly. And said: "But now I'm back, and I'm here with you. And that's everything that matters for me right now."

Damon pulled her closer. She snuggled her head on his chest. Their legs intertwined. His arms twined around her.

He heard her heart beat getting slower. She was falling asleep in his arms.

When Damon thought that she fell asleep. He kissed her hair and whispered: "I love you, Bonnie."

He was surprised which words just came out of his mouth. Why did he say this? Did he really love her? Or was he just emotional today? But what happened then surprised him way more.

"I love you, too Damon." Bonnie said while she drifted far away into the land of dreams.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews I've already got! They're really making my day. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I love you, too Damon." Bonnie said while she drifted far away into the land of dreams.

Damon couldn't really think clear. He was confused, by his feelings and hers. What did he feel towards her? What did she feel towards him?

Obviously, they loved each other. No doubt.

But is this love more than friendship?

Damon felt awful, because he was supposed to be waiting for his 'love of his life'; Elena. And he definitely wasn't supposed to fall in love while he patiently waited. And especially not with Bonnie.

But he slowly fell in love with her. Each day his love just grew stronger for his witch.

But did she feel the same?

 _Maybe she meant "I love you" in a 'I-love-you-as-a-friend-but-nothing-more' way? Did I meant it that way? Yeah, probably.._ He thought.

He decided to not think about this anymore, they both just said it.. As friends. Nothing unusual about it. Nothing they had to worry about.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Even though he was wide awake. But he still tried. He automatically concentrated on Bonnie's heart beat. Damon felt peace. He just enjoyed that night. Bonnie in his arms. Smelling her scent. Listening to her calming heart beat. Hearing her making some cute little noises in her sleep.

He would definitely make jokes about it in the morning. He smiled. He really couldn't wait. But on the other hand, he felt like he never wanted this night to be over.

He couldn't sleep anyway so he didn't really sleep that night. He just held her in his arms. And then when it almost dawned, he fell asleep to get at least a few hours of sleep.

Bonnie woke up as the sun slightly stroke her face.

She turned around to face Damon, who still had been asleep. He looked like he would be in a deep sleep.

Bonnie didn't stand up, she told herself that she just would want to be lazy a bit longer. Eventually she would fall asleep again.

But the real reason had been that she just wanted to enjoy this morning. Waking up next to such a beautiful face, such a beautiful soul. She could get used to this.

He looked so peacefully. Bonnie laid her hand on his cheek. Then her fingers wandered down to his lips. She stroked them really slightly. So soft and smooth.. She asked herself how they would feel like..

Bonnie felt like a creep.. But she just couldn't take her hand off his face.

"Mhmm.. morning Bon." Damon said sleepily, with his eyes still closed.

Bonnie frightened, and directly pulled her hand back.

 _Oh god, what have I done? It's so creepy.._ She thought while she felt really embarrassed.

But Damon, who still had been half asleep, took her hand and led it back to his face. Bonnie hesitated, but then she caressed his hair, then she rested her hand on his cheek.

Bonnie felt a shiver, she thought she was freezing. So she moved closer to Damon. He noticed, even though he was half asleep. He did the rest and once again he pulled her as close as possible. Bonnie had been a bit surprised in that moment. But laying in his arms didn't even bother her one bit. She felt comfortable in his arms.

Then again, Bonnie fell asleep in his arms.

Both slept an hour longer. Then Damon woke up, and woke Bonnie, too.

"Hey Bonnie, come on we have to get up"

"Noooooo" she whined. "Just a bit longer, ok?"

Damon got out of the bed and he decided if she didn't want to get up by herself he should help her.

"Last chance to get out of bed, voluntarily. I warn you."

"What do you wanna do? You remember I'm a powerful witch?" She said into her pillow really confidently. They both were making fun.

"Ok, Bonnie don't say that I didn't warn you." He grabbed the corner of Bonnie's blanket and pulled it away.

Bonnie stood up and dramatically said: "Damon Salvatore! I can't believe you did this. So early this morning. You'll regret that."

She said playfully.

"It's actually 11am.. So it's not really that early.. And I won't regret that. You're actually really cute like this." He smiled.

"Like what?"

"You know, all sleepy, in pajamas, without make up and messy hair, and you're just trying so hard to be angry."

"I'm not trying, I am angry." Bonnie said as she threw her pillow at him.

"Ha!" She said because Damon actually had been surprised. He wouldn't have thought that Bonnie would throw a pillow at him. But before he could throw it back, she stood up and said: "I'll use the bathroom first."

"That's not fair." Damon yelled as Bonnie loudly closed the Bathroom door behind her.

"Fine." He said.

When both were done getting ready, they've ordered breakfast.

They were sitting on the balcony.

"So what are we gonna do now, Damon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's our plan? We can't go back home. What are we going to do?"

"Uhm, we could travel for a time, go and visit places you always wanted to see, wouldn't that be great?" He asked.

"Yeah.. I like this idea. You know, I'm done dying like every year. I want to enjoy my life."

"Bonnie..

I'm not kidding right now, I'm really proud of you." He smiled.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"You're putting yourself first. You wanna enjoy your life.. I don't know that's just great. As long as I know you, you've always sacrificed everything for the people you loved. Not that it's a bad thing but.. Sometimes you have to put yourself first."

She smiled.

"Thanks.

And you said that WE could visit places I'd like to see.. But Damon you don't have to spend all your time with me. I mean, in case you've got something to do or if you don't want to spend that much time with me.. I just wanted to say, that you don't have to, ok?"

"I know, Bonnie. But I want to."

"Ok.. Just wanted to make that clear." She looked down and smiled shyly.

They've packed their things and checked out of the hotel. They were on their way to a big city. Only three hours to drive.

When they've reached the hotel, Bonnie got out of the car, she would already check in and make sure that they get a room. While Damon would search for a parking place.

Bonnie entered the hotel and went directly to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'd like to check in for two persons." Bonnie said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, sure. Um, would you like to have a room for both of you or separated rooms?"

"Sep—

One room would be great, thanks."

 _What? Why did I do this? Oh god, embarrassing_.

She turned around just to bump into Damon.

"Oh, uhm did you find a parking place?"

"Yup, did you check in?"

"Yeah... Uhm.. I- the receptionist, he um.. The hotel hadn't any separated rooms. Sorry, hope it doesn't bother you that much.. Maybe we'll have luck with the next hotel."

 _As if he would believe this..._

"It doesn't bother me at all. But thank you for your concern." He said ironically.

They headed into their room.

"It's actually really pretty. Not like the room in the other hotel but it's ok."

"Yeah, oh look the bed looks like a half to the bed in the other hotel."

Bonnie turned around.

 _Oh damn. Well done, great_.

"You know there's a party today. Really close to the hotel. Interested?"

"Uhm.. A party? Really?"

"Yes, Bon. Aren't we allowed to have fun?"

"You're right let's do this." They smiled at each other.

"But, I have to buy something.. So I'll just leave ok? I'll be back soon. I'm sure it won't take long. I've already seen a shop, I'm sure they've got something that fits me."

She left.

Damon was actually surprised that Bonnie agreed so quickly.

Bonnie entered a little boutique, in which she got welcomed from a friendly middle-aged woman, who smelled like lavender.

Bonnie loved lavender.

"Oh, hello love! What can I do for you?"

"I'm searching for a dress that I could wear for tonight's party in this town."

"Mhm... Yeah I think we'll find something."

After Bonnie tried like 472 dresses, she nearly gave up. She wasn't really that type of girl that loved shopping. She actually kind of hated it. But she hadn't anything to wear for this night, so she had to go through this.

The lavender smelling lady came back, with a last try.

"I think this might be a bit risky, but I'm sure you'll look stunning in this one."

The woman gave Bonnie the dress.

"Wow, it's beautiful indeed."

She said as her eyes laid on a black dress, with a not really small neckline. Same on the back. The neckline would reach her 'til under her breasts. It was like someone would have cut two triangles into the dress. One on the in the front, one in the short dress had long sleeves.

Bonnie tried it on. It suited her perfectly. She felt good, and _sexy_.

 _Would Damon like this dress? What would he say?_

 _Stop Bonnie, doesn't matter._

Bonnie took a photo of her and sent it to Caroline. She responded directly.

 **Bonnie:** *pic* should I take it?

 **Caroline:** WOW! Bonnie it looks so great. Buy it! You look hot as hell

 **Bonnie:** ok, I'll. Thanks care.

 **Caroline:** Is there a special reason for this dress?

 **Bonnie:** yeah, kind of. Damon and I are going to this party tonight…

 **Caroline:** ahh ok have fun, bon! xx

 **Caroline:** p.s.: I'm sure Damon will love it.

Bonnie smiled. It wasn't her intention to buy a dress to impress Damon. But that would be a nice side affect. She wanted to feel sexy and beautiful for herself.

She also bought a pair of black shoes, then she left the boutique and headed back to the hotel.

"Found something?" Damon asked when Bonnie entered the hotel room.

"Yes, I actually did."

"Show me?"

"You'll see it later."

A few hours later. Damon sat on the bed, waiting for Bonnie to come out of the bathroom to get to the party.

 _Why does it always take so long for women to get ready?_

He stood up and walked to the window. He saw his reflection; he wore a black shirt, like he did when Bonnie and Damon first danced.

He remembers the moment, as if it had been yesterday. But it also felt like decades ago.

He thought about that moment. When he danced with Bonnie, it was different. Not in a bad way.

And then she said "careful damon, I might start to think you actually care." And he did care about her, even though she didn't know. But of course in that time, he cared for her, but he was madly in love with Elena. It's different now. Back then, he would have given Bonnie's life for Elena's. Even though he cared for her.

Today, he couldn't even imagine living without Bonnie. She became his compass. His heart.

In that moment, when he waited for her to get ready, he knew that he couldn't live without her. But what he didn't know was that the little judging witch already owned his heart. And he owned hers.

Bonnie opened the door and went to the bedroom.

Damon turned around. Shocked. He never saw her like this.

He always thought that she's beautiful. But in that moment, he didn't just think she's beautiful. He thought that she also looked beyond sexy.

"And? Do you wanna say something or do you want to continue starring?" Bonnie said.

"Um. Yes. You're. Wow, you look beautiful, Bonnie."

 _...and damn sexy._ He thought while he smirked at her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

They left, and 10 minutes later they arrived at the party.

"Let's get a drink."

So they did. Bonnie felt a bit uncomfortable. Even though she loves to dance. But it's been so long since the last time she's been to a party.

In fact, she's never really been at party's. Not like the others. She always had to do some "supernatural-witchy-stuff".

But Damon asked her to dance, so they did. And really soon she felt more than comfortable. Dancing. Enjoying herself. Enjoying their time together. Just having fun. She almost forgot how that felt like.

"Thank you, Damon." She said while she had her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands on her hips. Both moved rhythmically to the music. Both a bit sweaty. And Bonnie had been a little drunk, but she still had herself fully under control.

"For what?"

"That you showed me that I can still have fun. I'm really enjoying this night."

"Me too, Bon."

They continued dancing for a half hour. Then Damon headed to the bar to get a drink. As soon as he looked back to Bonnie. She was already dancing with another guy.

In Damon's opinion they were too close to each other. Way too close. But he wouldn't react jealous.

So he just sat there and watched Bonnie dancing with this guy. Until the moment the guys hand wandered more and more into the position to grab her ass.

 _Would Bonnie let it happen?_

Didn't matter for him if Bonnie would. He wouldn't. He went to them really fast, pushed the guy back, not violently, and then he compelled him to leave.

"Why did you do this? We were having fun."

"Yeah, Bonnie. Sure. Just wanted to protect you from this weird ass grabbing guy. You can thank me later."

"He didn't grab my ass."

"But he wanted to. I saw it. He was about to. Bonnie, I'm sorry if you wanted to make out with him and that I ruined that now, I was just trying to protect you.. I don't know."

He turned around to leave.

Then Bonnie held him back, pulled herself really close to him and laid her arms around his neck again. Then she gently kissed him on his neck, and laid her head on his chest. Even though the music didn't fit, they danced slowly.

"Let's head back to the hotel, ok?"

Bonnie said against his chest.

"Sure." He responded.

Back in their hotel room, they've only switched on a little light. They sat on the floor in front of the bed, leaned against it.

None of them spoke for a few minutes.

Then Damon said: "Interested in playing a game?"

"What do you have in your mind?" She said as she took a sip from her glass filled with wine.

"What about truth or dare?"

"Why not?" She agreed.

He smirked.

"Ok you can start if you want."

"Truth or dare, Damon?"

"I think I'll start with truth."

"Ok.. Um, do you regret saving me instead of Elena?"

"Oh, Bonnie. This is supposed to make fun. But to answer your question. No I do not. I would make this decision over and over again. I would always save you. Sure I miss her. But.. Whatever."

"Oh. Ok. I can be fun I swear! This question just had been on my mind for so long.. And I never found a good moment to ask.. But from now on no serious questions anymore, I swear." She said laughing.

"Ok, truth or dare, Bon?"

"Truth."

"Mhm, you know I was wondering., how often did you have sex?"

"Oh come on Damon, that's a weird question."

"Wait, are you still a virgin?"

"No, I'm not. And to your question; Once."

"Let me guess? Little Gilbert? Oh Bonnie then you're basically still a virgin. He doesn't count."

"Sure he does. I mean.. It was nice."

"Nice?" Damon said laughing.

"Mhm, maybe someday someone will treat you like you deserve. 'Nice' is something for little Gilbert. You deserve a "ohmygamazing can't put it in words."

"Good to know."

 _If Damon would...? Stop, Bonnie._

She looked down, a bit ashamed of her thoughts.

"Ok your turn." She said as she looked up again, and into his blue eyes.

"Truth."

"Why did you react so jealous when I danced with that guy?"

"I.. Bonnie I just hated to see how his hands travelled over your body.

 _Where my hands are supposed to be.._

He thought.

"It made me furious I don't know.. It drove me crazy watching this weird guy touching you."

"You were jealous, just admit it." She said laughing.

"Yup, maybe I was. Don't make a big deal out of it."

Bonnie loved the fact that he was jealous.

"Your turn, Bon."

"Truth."

"Bonnie, We're so boring, we're always choosing truth. But uhm.. As we just said, I might have been jealous.. mhm. Have you ever been jealous on anyone because of me?"

Bonnie thought about the question and didn't say anything for a moment. But then she remembered a moment where she really had been jealous.

"Yes. When I came back..A few days later I interrupted you and Elena in the kitchen during a make out session.. And I don't know if I was jealous, but it definitely bothered me. Don't know why."

"Mhmm, interesting.."

"I'll pick; what a surprise; truth."

"Have you ever fantasized about.. me?" She asked.

Bonnie looked down, she didn't dare to face him, to look into his eyes.

After a moment of silence he said. "Yes, I did. Have you?"

Bonnie looked at him and said: "Yes. So basically it's your turn again because I've already answered. So, truth or dare?"

"I'll finally take; Dare."

"Bite me, Damon."

He didn't know what to say. He would definitely not bite her.

"Bonnie? Why would I do this? Why would you want this? You're half drunk, I'm not going to bite you and drink your blood. You would regret that tomorrow and so would I."

"But I want you to do it. I'll not regret it." She said as she got closer to him.

"Yes you would because the not drunk Bonnie would never ask for something like this."

"Yes because the not half drunk Bonnie wouldn't dare to. But she'd love to try. I want to know what it feels like. You know, not being bitten in a brutal way..."

He understood. Still, he didn't want to harm her. But he knew it wouldn't. It'd feel really good for her, and for him, too.

 _So why not?_ He thought.

Then Bonnie sat on his lap. She wanted this. She wanted Damon to bite her and to drink from her.

His hands laid on her ass and wandered to her neck. He pulled her hair away and got closer to her neck.

Closer to taste her blood.

Closer to losing his mind.

But he didn't stop. He kissed the point where he would bite her. And then; he did.

Bonnie moaned. It hurt when he first bit. But then it felt like the best thing she ever experienced. She leaned more into Damon. She moaned his name, while he sucked blood from her neck. She would have never expected that it would feel so great.

Damon's hand travelled over her body, discovering it.

It tasted so good it almost physically hurt him to stop. But he had to.

Both were breathing fast, their foreheads leaned together. Their mouths so close. They could feel each other's breath on their cheeks.

"You know I've always wondered what those lips tastes like.. How they would feel on mine.."

He said quietly as he looked down on her lips, and his finger stroked over her lower lip.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"Then find out..."

Just as she finished her sentence, his lips had been on hers.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and the reviews I've already got! I loved to write this chapter. Xx I'll update chapter 6 as soon as I can.

I feel like there might be a few logical mistakes in this chapter. And what really bothers me; I just noticed that I probably did a lot of time jumping in this story. From past to present and back to past….

Sorry for that! But like I said in chapter 1, English isn't my native language (obviously lol) so unfortunately it makes everything more complicated for me. Anyways, I love writing this story and that's the most important thing imo. x


	6. Bamon - at all costs chapter 6

Chaper 6-Bamon at all costs

They kissed. They really kissed.

Bonnie wasn't able to think, her mind was filled with Damon. His scent. His taste. His lips. His touch. Just Damon. She wouldn't even know her own name. And Damon, felt the same. As much as he enjoyed the kiss and the moment, he couldn't stop thinking about them taking the next step; having sex. Both know it would be too early. It wouldn't be right, because they were just friends...

But how could something that feels so right be so wrong? Maybe it wasn't wrong..

That's what went through their minds. Taking the next step or not?

Damon didn't care anymore if right or wrong. It felt right for him, and if Bonnie had a different opinion of this, she could easily stop it. But she didn't.

Damon felt pretty confident so he picked her up, her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck. He was only holding her with one hand. He walked over to the kitchen counter and placed her a bit too rough on it. That was the first time they really interrupted the kiss. Bonnie was heavily breathing. Damon, too even though he was a vampire, but what just happened was too much for both of them.

But why?

Damon kissed several women in his life. And so many times it felt amazing. But what he just experienced with Bonnie.. He never felt that before.

Their faces were so close. Bonnie's legs still around his hips.

As they both leaned in to share another kiss, Damon took a step back.

Bonnie looked disappointed, confused and hurt. Did she do something wrong? She felt amazing. She wanted more. She felt like there was a special connection between them. She didn't know if what she just felt during their kiss was normal. Didn't he feel the same?

Bonnie waited for some kind of reaction from Damon. But nothing. He was just staring at her. Just one step away.

"I'm sorry Damon.. I.. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry, I know you love Elena.. I'm.. I'll just.. Yeah.."

She jumped off the kitchen counter and made her way to the bathroom. Damon wanted to stop her but he didn't. He couldn't. What he just felt was too much.

Damon went to the receptionist and took another room. He packed his few things, wrote a little message for Bonnie who was still in the bathroom, and then he left.

Bonnie tool a cold shower. That's what she really needed. She felt embarrassed because she felt so many things and she wanted it. She wanted Damon. Not just in the physical way. Bonnie thought that they just shared an amazing kiss. A meaningful kiss. That's why she felt so embarrassed. She was sure that Damon didn't reply those feelings.

When Bonnie came out of the bathroom she read the little piece of paper Damon left her.

"I'm sorry. Moving to another room. It's room 175. —Damon."

That's it. Bonnie was hurt, disappoint, sad and angry. He just left her like that. How could he do this?

 _If he didn't want me he could've just said it.. But no, he has to act like the biggest ass ever. It felt so real for me.. But he just sees me as a random make out partner. Screw him._

Bonnie thought.

The next day Bonnie watched Netflix the whole day, and Damon.. Well, he drank bourbon.

Both felt miserable.

In the evening Bonnie heard someone knocking on the door, she decided to ignore it. She didn't want to see anyone.

But the person refused to go. So she stood up and opened the door. Damon.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Nope." She said as she closed the door, but Damon stopped her.

He entered. It took a while until Damon started speaking.

"Bonnie..yesterday.."

She didn't want to talk about it, or to hear some pity apologizes so she said: "You know, you don't have to explain. We're friends. I get it.."

"No, you don't Bonnie. Please just listen, I didn't stop because I didn't like it.. I stopped because I've never felt something like this before. I mean what is this, Bonnie? I'm confused and scared, and I hate myself for admitting that but.. I want you. More than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I knew it before but when we kissed, the feeling got stronger. I just needed some space and I don't even know if you feel the same way.."

Before Bonnie had the chance to answer, a third person entered the room and said: "oh, poor Damon. You're always the one who's being rejected, aren't you?"

"In most cases I'd agree with you, but in this case, she didn't answer yet. What are you doing here, lily? You're not seriously still crying over.. Wait what was his name?" Bonnie noticed how every muscle in Damons body tensed.

"Oh stop it! I want revenge. He was a member of my family. I'm gonna avenge him." Lily said angrily.

"And how do you plan to do it? Because you won't take me and definitely not Bonnie."

He stepped in front of Bonnie ready to protect her, even though he knew she would be able to protect herself.

Lily smiled devilish. She had a plan.

"Oh my dear son, I'll take revenge."

"Good for you. So how do you plan on taking revenge?"

"I'll take her." Lily said with a devilish smile.

Just as she finished her sentence, Nora Louise appeared behind Bonnie, and before anyone could react, Nora put Bonnie in powerlessness and disappeared the way she appeared; out of nothing. Everything happened way too fast and when Damon realized what just happened, he fell on his knees. He felt empty. They were gone, and they took the most precious thing in Damon's life; Bonnie.

Author's note: Cliffhanger! Oops. Thanks to everyone who's still reading. I know, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! I'd love to get some reviews, maybe some criticism, or some wishes for the story. Like some moments you'd like me to put into my story. Xx

And btw, if any of you'd like to talk to me, you can find me on twitter: Bamonsparadise


	7. Bamon - at all costs chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bonnie woke up in a dark and shady basement. She needed a few minutes to realize where she was. Lily and Nora Louise brought her into the Salvatore house basement.

"Damon?" She flustered. He was the first thing that came to her mind.

Bonnie wasn't sure if they took Damon, too. A part of her hoped that he'd lie next to her. She would feel so much safer just knowing that he's close. But the other part wanted him to be as far away as possible. She wanted him to be safe.

She figured that they didn't take him.

 _But why did they took me?_

She wondered, but she couldn't think of a logic answer. Damon and Bonnie killed the heretic together, so why did they only take her?

While Bonnie tried to find a logical answer, she realized that she was hurt. Her head felt like it would explode and she felt really weak and sweaty. What was happening to her?

Then her teeth began to hurt as well.

 _Why d-... This doesn't make sense.. Did Nora punch me..or?_

"Yes I know, this bitch will suffer. We'll avenge his death. But soon enough she'll wish that we would've killed her instead." Nora Louise said to someone else with a devilish laugh. Bonnie felt like vomiting.

 _Wait..why can I hear this? They aren't that close.. What is happening...?_

But Bonnie did hear them and that wasn't human.

What happened next to Bonnie, made her realize what they did to her. They were turning her into a vampire and Bonnie was in the middle of the transition.

 _This can't be happening... I-.._

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. That would mean no magic anymore. But that meant everything to her and now she wouldn't be able to do magic again. Her heart broke in thousand pieces. But that feeling faded fast away because she felt something else..

Hunger. Hunger like she never felt it before. She had to feed on someone or she would die.

The door opened and Lily entered. Bonnie didn't look at her but said: "I know what you're doing. You're turning me into a vampire..-"

"Oh, so smart bon-bon, or wait that's Damon's nickname for you isn't it?" She said mockingly.

Bonnie didn't answer. But she was sure that she would refuse the blood. She wouldn't let them turn her into a vampire.

"Wait.. Lily, you know I'm gonna die anyway? Kai said no loop holes when he put the spell on Elena. Is that your plan? To kill both of us?"

"No it's not. I know how the spell works, I told Kai to use it, to torture you like that. I know everything about it, stop worrying about the spell. You'll understand everything soon enough. I have a surprise for you. I know how hungry you are. I know you feel it. You've never been so hungry. I won't be a cruel monster.. I got you something, or should I rather say 'someone'?"

She opened the door and a boy came in. He was scared.

Before Lily left she said: " I hope you're happy about my gift, and now I'll leave you two alone."

Bonnie was alone with the boy. She wanted his blood so bad. But she didn't want to hurt him, but it was so hard for her to stay under control.

The boy leaned against the door, as if he wished to break through it, so he could run away.

Bonnie looked at him and said: "Hey.. I know your scared ok.. But I am, too. I don't want to hurt you."

The boy was around 16 and under no circumstances Bonnie would end his life.

An hour later, none of them has moved or has done anything.

"You don't have to believe me, but I think I have myself under control, I don't think that I'll hurt you. But you have to help me, tell me something about you and your life, we should talk and then it'll be easier for me." She smiled at him. She didn't want him to be scared..

"Ok.. I.. First of all could you please tell me what's going on? I don't have a clue who all these people are and why you keep telling me that you won't hurt me.. I mean, are you sick? Or.. Is it some weird ritual and they want you to convert to cannibalism?"

Bonnie laughed.

"Oh, well.. I have to admit that's a... really creative theory. I'll tell you the truth ok? There are supernatural things in our world. A lot of supernatural creatures, vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches.. I know that sounds like I'm crazy, but you just have to believe me. Actually I am a witch... Or at least I was a witch.." She said with incredible sadness in her voice.

"Well.. Um, what are you now?"

"I'm in the transition of becoming a vampire. But the sad thing is, you can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time. Either you're a witch or a vampire."

"I'm truly sorry for you. I mean, I don't know if I believe all this or if you're just a crazy women.. But you're sad, and I'm sorry for that."

"Thank you...? What's your name?"

"My name is Brian."

"Ok, Brian. I'm Bonnie. Nice to meet you, I wish it would be under other circumstances.. But I promise you nothing will happen to you and you'll get safe out of here. I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you, Bonnie." He didn't stand anymore. He was now sitting and leant against the door.

"Ok, now tell me something about you.. Do you have any hobbies? Just tell me something"

"Yes, I do." Brian said. "I play basketball, I'm actually good. I love playing basketball. I've met my girlfriend this way. She's one of the cheerleaders, and one day she just asked me out. I was totally surprised, I've never noticed her before, but she's a stunning and lovely girl, and I'm glad that she was brave enough to ask me. Most of the girls have the opinion that guys should do the first step.. She's different. I love that about her. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um.. No.. Not really, I mean there is someone in my life who's very special to me and I think that he might be more than just a friend. Yes, actually he is more than that."

"And why aren't you two together?"

"It's kinda complicated.. He's.. I mean we kissed and he admitted that he wants me.. But i couldn't even answer because.. After he told me, these people took me. I hadn't a chance to tell him what I feel."

"Mhm, then you should make sure to tell him that when we're getting out of here.

And what is he? A hybrid? Werewolve? Human?"

"No he's a vampire. A really good looking one to be honest." She smiled.

"Well.. You should tell him that as well." He laughed.

"Oh believe me he knows that. But I'll tell him anyway."

After a few minutes of quietness Brian asked: "Bonnie.. Why am I here? I mean.. You need my blood for your transition don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"What happens when you.. don't drink my blood?"

"I'll die."

"Then take it. Or do you have to drink from me until I'm dead?"

"No I don't have to, one drop would be enough, but I'm afraid that if I taste your blood that I'll lose control.."

"We have to try. I trust you, Bonnie. Ok?"

"Ok.." She was so hungry. She knew that death wasn't far away..

Brian stood up and walked over to Bonnie. He sat down and reached his arm over to her.

"Drink. I'm sure you'll be able to control yourself. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that you automatically have to be a bad person. You're a good person and vampirism can't change that."

"Thank you Brian." Bonnie said as she sunk her teeth into his flesh.

Damon stood up and directly called his brother.

"Stefan? I'm coming home. They took Bonnie. I'm sure they wanna play some games with me. Are they still in Mystic Falls?"

"Oh.. Um, yes they are. I'll pack some things and I'll go to Lily. I'll get her..."

"No! Stefan don't do anything. Just wait until I'll be there ok? I don't want you to get hurt. If I lose Bonnie... I-"

"Listen you won't lose her! I'll wait. Hurry up."

He put his cell phone back into his pocket and went straight to his car. He was on his way to the whitmore college. He was on his way to get his girl back.

Bonnie felt joy, more hunger. She didn't want to stop. He tastes so good. Blood tasted so good. She usually hated blood and the smell but in that moment she couldn't think of anything that would smell and taste better than blood.

 _I have to stop. I've had enough. STOP_

She let go of Brian.

 _Is he still alive?_

He was indeed still alive.

"Brian are you ok? I'm so sorry I shouldn't have drank that much.."

"It's ok Bonnie. I don't know why you're so worried you've barely drank. Seems like you have yourself fully under control."

"What? I'm.. I thought.. Whatever.. Well, I'm glad you're still alive, here you can take my blood it'll heal you."

A half hour late Lily entered the basement again and asked: "why isn't he dead yet?"

Bonnie was angry. Everything was heightened now because of her transition, and so was her rage heightened. She took advantage of the fact that lily thought that she's still in transition. Bonnie stood up, really slowly, pretending to be weak. But she never felt stronger. Not even with all the magic she had.

She was convinced that she wasn't a witch anymore, but she still felt the connection to nature. She didn't feel like she lost something.

 _How is that possible? Maybe it's just my imagination or wishful thinking.._

Bonnie leaned against the wall, she looked up, and looked right into Lily's eyes.

"Oh honey, you'll die if you don't drink from him."

 _The only person who's gonna die is you._ Bonnie thought rage full.

Then she ran with vampire speed towards Lily. Normally she wouldn't be able to harm lily but now she had the surprise effect. She broke Lily's neck and then without even thinking about it, she slowly ripped Lily's heart out of her chest. She was dead.

"Heretic number 2" she murmured, and smiled devilish.

Then she realized what she just did. She killed Stefan and Damons mother.

 _Oh god. I hope they'll forgive hated Lily.. But she's still their mother.. Or was.._

"Brian I'm sorry, I'm sure this was shocking but we have to go. Now, because I can't hear anyone in the house. I think they aren't here right now, but they could come back any moment."

He didn't hesitate and followed Bonnie.

No one stopped them they just walked out of the Salvatore house and left as quickly as they could.

When they were more or less safe, Bonnie wanted to compel him. She had to.

"I'll take your memories. Or at least I'll try, I've never done this before."

"No, please don't Bonnie. I think I'll be traumatized but please don't erase my memories. I can handle it. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright. Go home, Brian."

"I will. Thank you for saving my life. I knew you are able to control yourself." He smiled and then went.

When Bonnie turned around, she heard Brian yelling: "Bonnie? You have to tell the guy what you feel! Promise?"

"I promise." She yelled back.

Then they both left.

Bonnie made her way to the Whitmore College

She couldn't believe what happened to her and that she was lucky enough to get out of the Salvatore house. The only important thing for her in that moment was to find Damon.

Damon reached the Whitmore College and went directly to Stefan's apartment.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, over here. I'm already packing some weapons."

"Mhm, let's pack some more. I'll help you."

Bonnie finally arrived at the Whitmore College. She had mixed feelings. She was wondering why she still felt so human and why she still felt her powers. She didn't dare to try if they're still there though. The disappointment would be too much.

She stood in front of Stefan's door.

She heard Stefan's and Damon's voice.

"Alright let's do this, Stefan. Let's get her back."

Then Bonnie opened the door and entered. Both Salvatore brothers turned around and what they saw surprised them.

Damon was speechless he ran towards Bonnie and pulled her into a hug.

"You're always saving yourself. Why am I even here." He said sarcastically.

Just when Bonnie got the feeling of never ever letting Damon go, he pulled back.

"Bonnie.. Something's different.."

"Yes.. I guess I'm a vampire now."

Author's note: Woah this was a bit rushed, but I'm leaving tomorrow to visit my family and I wanted to update before I'll leave. My next update will be next year. (1st or 2nd January)

I can imagine that some of you didn't like this chapter. Sadly I didn't write Bamon interactions, but stay tuned there's going to be a lot Bamon in the next chapters.

Wishing you all a merry Christmas, happy holidays and a happy new year!

Thanks again for the reviews. They make me so happy. xxx


End file.
